Babylon 5 Scripts
The Babylon 5 Scripts was a limited edition series of script books available though Publishing 180 with the assist of Cafepress for production. The page is left live as an archive of the series for the benefit of collectors. Volumes 1-14 covered all 92 Babylon 5 episodic scripts plus two B5 TV movies written by J. Michael Straczynski. A special 15th volume was available as a free gift, only to those who had purchased all of the preceding volumes. Overview Volume 1 :Pages: 454 :Release date: October 29, 2005 :Product Number: 35565917 *The Gathering (Original 1989 Pilot Script) :Alternate Version never previously released *Midnight on the Firing Line *Soul Hunter *Infection *The Parliament of Dreams *Mind War Volume 2 :Pages: 467 :Release date: November 26, 2005 :Product Number: 38865041 *And the Sky, Full of Stars *Signs and Portents *A Voice in the Wilderness, Part 1 *A Voice in the Wilderness, Part 2 *Babylon Squared *The Quality of Mercy *Chrysalis Volume 3 *Points of Departure *Revelations *The Geometry of Shadows *A Race Through Dark Places *The Coming of Shadows *All Alone in the Night *Acts of Sacrifice Volume 4 *Hunter, Prey *And Now for a Word *In the Shadow of Z'ha'dum *Confessions and Lamentations *Divided Loyalties *The Long, Twilight Struggle *Comes the Inquisitor This volume also contains: *10 pages of rare behind-the-scenes B&W photos taken by J. Michael Straczynski. Volume 5 *The Fall of Night *Matters of Honor (Original Draft) *Matters of Honor (Production Draft) *Convictions *A Day in the Strife *Passing Through Gethsemane *Voices of Authority *Dust to Dust Volume 6 *Exogenesis *Messages from Earth *Point of No Return *Severed Dreams *Ceremonies of Light and Dark *Sic Transit Vir *A Late Delivery from Avalon Volume 7 *Ship of Tears *Interludes and Examinations *War Without End, Part I *War Without End, Part II *Walkabout *Grey 17 Is Missing *And the Rock Cried Out, No Hiding Place Volume 8 *Shadow Dancing *Z'ha'dum *The Hour of the Wolf *Whatever Happened to Mr. Garibaldi? *The Summoning *Falling Toward Apotheosis *The Long Night Volume 9 *Into the Fire *Epiphanies *The Illusion of Truth *Atonement *Racing Mars *Lines of Communication *Conflicts of Interest Volume 10 *Rumors, Bargains and Lies *Moments of Transition *No Surrender, No Retreat *The Exercise of Vital Powers *The Face of the Enemy *Intersections in Real Time (A Passing Shadow) *Between the Darkness and the Light Volume 11 *Endgame *Rising Star *Sleeping in Light *The Deconstruction of Falling Stars *No Compromises *The Very Long Night of Londo Mollari *The Paragon of Animals Volume 12 *A View from the Gallery *Learning Curve *Strange Relations *Secrets of the Soul *In the Kingdom of the Blind *A Tragedy of Telepaths *Phoenix Rising Volume 13 *The Ragged Edge *The Corps is Mother, the Corps is Father *Meditations on the Abyss *Darkness Ascending *And All My Dreams, Torn Asunder *Movements of Fire and Shadow *The Fall of Centauri Prime Volume 14 *The Wheel of Fire *Objects in Motion *Objects at Rest Volume 15 *Production draft for "The Gathering". *The lost script for "Soul Hunter". *Unreleased draft of "And the Sky Full of Stars". *The Babylon 5 writer's bible *Breakdown of the entire 5-Year story arc with Sinclair *The "Legendary" alternate version of "The Exercise of Vital Powers". Other Voices Volume 1 *Born to the Purple *The War Prayer *Deathwalker *Believers *Survivors *Grail This volume also contains: *David Gerrold's complete outline for "Laser-Mirror-Starweb," a never produced episode of Babylon 5. Volume 2 *By Any Means Necessary by Kathryn M. Drennan *TKO by Larry DiTillio *Eyes by Larry DiTillio *Legacies by D.C. Fontana *A Distant Star by D.C. Fontana *Spider in the Web by Larry DiTillio Volume 3 *The Long Dark by Scott Frost *Soul Mates by Peter David *There All the Honor Lies by Peter David *GROPOS by Larry DiTillio *Knives by Larry DiTillio *Day of the Dead by Neil Gaiman This volume also contains: *47 pages of never before available material on Babylon 5's Alien Races of the League of Non-Aligned Worlds, plus a short Centauri/Minbari/Narn glossary. External links *b5scripts.com Category:Cafepress Books Category:Reference books